transformers2005fandomcom-20200215-history
NCM - 1 - Prologue
Onslaught says, "Backfire." Southron Wastes Global positioning systems register every direction as facing north; this must be Cybertron's South Pole. Because of the directional confusion, little construction has been done except for some survey and astronomical equipment, leaving the Southron Wastes a thick, barren, but fairly undamaged region of Cybertron's crust. Except, of course, for that massive chunk of the planet, missing ever since Decepticon scientists accidentally triggered their own experimental weapon, eliminating not only a piece of the planet but the weapon itself, the scientists who developed it, and all records of the research. Brilliant starlight shines on the pitted steel crust, but most is swallowed up by the thick layer of dust, lending little light to the scene. The view, though not as expansive as during the day, is still considerable. A flash of rainbow light twinkles like a diamond in the skies overhead, marking the path of Tria, the smallest moon. Contents: Jetfire Obvious exits: North leads to Sagros Plains. North2 leads to Scrap Yard. North3 leads to Sunken Plain. North4 leads to Radio Basin. Fly leads to Sky Above Southron Wastes . Backfire has arrived. =[ +ICfinger for Backfire ] = Backfire, Evil Decepticon! ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ Species: TRANSFORMER Faction: DECEPTICON Function: CANNON FODDER Rank: 1/Pilot - Aerospace Quote: "The question isn't who is going to let me...it's who is going to stop me!" Note: Backfire is the embodiment of a loyal Decepticon, but that's not saying much for his combat prowess. Extremely gung-ho and persistent, the only thing that usually stands in his way is...himself. But you cannot find another Decepticon that is utterly and completely ready and willing to go to work. In robot form, Backfire wields a multitude of weapons including a Hypno Ray and Glue gun. In F-16 mode, he utilizes blinding speed and the usual Seeker arsenal to lay waste to his enemies. Backfire is a bit dull in the wits department and overly confident in his abilities, he often takes on much more than he can handle. Skills: Persistence, Exceedingly Loyal, and Mostly Harmless Impudent Fool Backfire says, "Yes sir, unit Backfire reporting for duty!" The Southron wastes of Cybertron, a barren wasteland as a result of science, chunks of the planet's crust missing from various experimental weapon-testing of the past. History, it seems, is about to repeat itself. Rumbling in, missiles borne on the back of a wheeled Earth vehicle, the uncanny serenity of the emptiness is killed abruptly, indignantly. The missiles taunt the landscape, the audacity of Decepticons is without limit. The insignia, purple and brandished on the hood. It stops, the humming of Onslaught's missile bed to test launch positioning indicates his intent here. Onslaught says, "I will be needing you at the following coordinates." Onslaught transmits. Impudent Fool Backfire says, "At the South Pole?" Onslaught says, "Is there a problem?" Impudent Fool Backfire says, "Oh, umm ... no sir. I shall only be one moment!" Grimlock has arrived. F-16 Falcon thrusts through the air, testing the new limits of his speed capabilities. It truly is a beautiful thing when a Seeker gets a new toy. And it just so happens this Seeker is Backfire, quite possibly the most foolish and inept of them all ... well, except for that Windshear guy. <> the F-16 Falcon emits, diving low and coming up to the coordinates transmitted to him. While the Autobots might be blockaded into Iahex, that fact doesn't stop Jetfire from patrolling the area to keep an eye on what the Decepticons are doing. The space fighter glides nearly effortlessly through the air over the Southron Wastes. The white fighter seems to brighten as various light sources hit it and reflect off the armored skin of Jetfire. "Me Grimlock -CAN- fly." so notes the somewhat indignant dinobot as he's hunched up in Jetfire's passenger bay. He easily fills the space- even scraping his shoulders against the walls and ceiling as he shifts around. "Hnnm." he grumbles. "How come you Jetfire no have window? Me Grimlock want see where we going!" Missile Trailer settles on a practical position to shoot his incoming target before transforming into battlestation launch mode. The hiss of pistons and the whir chime of mechanical gears follow in suit with his repositioning into a stationary pillbox. The Decepticon's perimeter scanners signal him of someone's approach. "Took him long enough." Sensors search the skies, but much to his pleasant surprise Onslaught finds Jetfire... not Backfire. "HA! The God of War shines unto me this eve, looks like I won't be needing that bumbling Seeker after all." Systems begin scanning the target, tracing trajectory, and preparing... to fire! Onslaught transforms into Battlestation mode! Combat: Onslaught sets his defense level to Fearless. Combat: Onslaught analyzes Jetfire for weaknesses. F-16 Falcon continues to rocket through the vicinity, twirling through the air without a care in the world. Just what does the Combaticon Leader want with him at the South Pole anyways? Perhaps he needs Backfire's help? He is afterall, a pretty swell guy and not to forget ... the glory of the EMPIRE! <> he broadcasts over the broadband. "I have windows. If you turn around you'll be able to see outside." Jetfire remarks with a mild amount of amusement in his laugh. "I'm also well aware of the fact you can fly; however, I believe my reactions are faster than yours and I prefer to control my own body." With that said, the space fighter banks slightly as Jetfire believes he picked up some signals. "Grimlock, stand by. I believe I've picked up a Decepticon signal. Someone is using a targetting array to get a lock on me." On one of his screens, various Decepticons begin to flash on the monitor as he attempt to determine who is targetting him. "No laugh at me Grim-...septi-cons?" he asks- his visor flaring a bit in anticipation. "That sound more like its! Open door so me Grimlock can go out and punch thems!" and with that said, Grimlock scoots to the back of the passenger bay, at which point he starts banging on Jetfire's door, quite eager to get into yet another brawl! Simple pleasures, y'know. Battlestation arches the missiles skywards, predicting Jetfire's position, unawares of the Dinobot content. Life is full of pleasant surprises. Klaxxons blare as the rocket rumbles. "Let sound the DRUMS OF WAR!" The missile roars, it's tail bursting into flame as the large projectile screams forth to the Ex-Decepticon science vessel. It leaves a trail of noxious matte black smoke in it's wake, the very air around it superheated and trembling as if through the lens of spyglass. It stalks it's quarry until... *KRAKATHOOOOOOOM* Combat: Battlestation strikes Grimlock with his Photon Missiles Area attack! Combat: Battlestation strikes F-16 Falcon with his Photon Missiles Area attack! Combat: Battlestation misses Super Veritech Fighter with his Photon Missiles Area attack! F-16 Falcon is cannoned unexpectantly from his own ally, what a dastardly move! The Seeker wobbles in air, trying like heck to remain in the air and avoid crashing into the ground in a burnt wreck. It's not easy mind you, with wing manifolds looking like swiss cheese. Shakily flying, the Decepticon decides it's not worth the effort to find out just what Onslaught wanted. Combat: F-16 Falcon begins retreating, leaving himself vulnerable to parting shots from Super Veritech Fighter Onslaught says, "Huh? Oh, uh... yes, Backfire. Prepare to collect the remains of this Autobot." Onslaught says, "AHA! *KRAKATHOOOOOM*" As soon as the missiles are launched, Jetfire's screen shows a positive identification of Onslaught. "Positive confirmation: Onslaught." Jetfire opens his doors to allow his occupant to get out of his cargo bay and begin to cause mayhem... as Dinobots are prone to do. Jetfire, then proceeds to throw open his airbreaks and spin hard to avoid the incoming missile barrage. The agile fighter manages to avoid all of the blasts and then begins a hardline towards the launching Decepticon. "Onslaught, I suggest you leave the area. Grimlock doesn't take kindly to his transportation getting shot at." Combat: Super Veritech Fighter takes extra time to steady himself. Pass "Yeah yeah yeah, Me Grimlock not- hey, whut that?" So asks Grimlock as he bails out of Jetfire- And that's when Grimlock gets tagged in the face with a missile. He reels with the blast- and then he plummets out of the sky- at which point h lands on the metal ground with a *BOOM!* And then he pulls himself out of the Grimlock- shaped crater, shaking his battered body. "Grr. Now me Grimlock MAD." and with that, he pulls his laser out, and snaps off a few laser blasts at the battlestation! Combat: Grimlock strikes Battlestation with his LAZOR (Laser) attack! Battlestation takes the shot from the Dinobot. "Grimlock!" This, Onslaught was not prepared for. Backfire's arrival is starting to look good. Where was that Seeker? Long range sensors pick up Backfire's signal... retreating. The battlestation rises back to robot form, fist shaking at his departing comrade. "Get back here or I'll have you're head, Seeker!" Onslaught transforms into Robot mode! Combat: Onslaught sets his defense level to Neutral. Combat: Onslaught inspires F-16 Falcon with righteous and threatening words! F-16 Falcon continues jetting away, preferring to get back to NCC and check if a bounty has been set on him ... or if a big red X is painted on his back. Either way, thrusters finally kick into overdrive and he speeds off. <> the Seeker broadcasts over the shortwave just for added effect. Backfire goes home. Backfire has left. Apparently, Backfire didn't get detected by Jetfire during his scans prior to the initial barrage from Onslaught. The white space fighter does a quick flyby of Onslaught, peppering the Combaticon Commander with blaster shots attempting to garner his attention so Grimlock can hit him extra hard. "GRR!" And Grimlock storms forwards- closing the distance in a surprisingly short time- at least, while Onslaught is busy yelling at Backfire. Grimlock makes no bones about fighting dirty- hence, he takes the opportunistic route, attempting to smash his fist into the back of Onslaught's head! "Me Grimlock smash you GOOD!" Combat: Jetfire sets his defense level to Protected. Combat: Grimlock misses Onslaught with his Suckerpunch! (Punch) attack! Combat: Super Veritech Fighter misses Onslaught with his Pistol attack! Onslaught says, "Coward! Come back and fight. Backfiiire!" Onslaught says, "Grah... Decepticons, to me! I suffer the accosting of a primitive Dinobot and a traitor." Harrow has arrived. Catechism says, "Backfire. Obey Onslaught." Cyclonus says, "Or else..." Sweep Commander! Thrust says, "Or else, I will beat you down as I beat down Scourge!" Rampage has arrived. Astrotrain says, "You couldn't beat down a bush!" Sweep Commander! Thrust says, "I'll beat your bush up any day, Astrotrain! I know you have a chia pet!" Onslaught is deceptively agile for his size, rolling to flank and back to dodge shots from above and assaults from the Dinobot before him. He can't win this fight, not on two fronts. He'll have to fight this conservatively and slow the big one down. The Combaticon commander produces his stun rifle, leveling it with Grimlock before sending out a blue pulse. *Thoom* Combat: Onslaught sets his defense level to Protected. Eject has arrived. Combat: Onslaught strikes Grimlock with his Sonic Stun Gun attack! -3 Foxfire has arrived. Super Veritech Fighter transforms landing on the ground, pulling out his particle beam cannon. His armored faceplate sliding down into position, its red visor seems to glow for a moment. The Air Guardian continues to watch Onslaught and Grimlock fight; although, he decides to keep his optics open for additional Decepticons. One seeker might have ran, but others will be in the area. Besides, Jetfire figures that Grimlock can handle this one on his own; Grimlock tends to handle most people on his own. Super Veritech Fighter transforms into his Jetfire mode. Combat: Jetfire takes extra time to steady himself. Pass Combat: Removed restrictions on STUN for your attacks. "ARGH!" Grimlock's swing does not connect! And for his trouble, he gets a resounding system scrambling courtesy of Onslaught. "Hgrrn! Me Grimlock get you!" he says, staggering back a little bit- "...once ground stop moving. Uuuuugh!" Combat: Grimlock takes extra time to steady himself. Pass Astrotrain says, "Fraggin Autobots. Was wonderin if we were gonna have to turn em into scrap before they buzzed off." Onslaught looks to the sky, expecting retaliation but finds none. The Combaticon commander shrugs and takes good fortune for what it is. Stepping forward to close the distance to Grimlock, he brandishes his rifle before thrusting the butt end of the weapon into Grimlock. Combat: Onslaught strikes Grimlock with his Rifle Butt (Punch) attack! Harrow twists and folds into her F-16 Falcon mode. F-16 Falcon unfortunately appears to be one of the few that respond to Onslaught's distress signal, coasting in from the horizon line. Jetfire is correct; at least one Seeker comes to Onslaught's 'aid'. The pickings are slim and daunting; a Dinobot (uh, no) and Jetfire, who's also a big 'bot, but at least /appears/ distracted. Harrow dives for him first, firing off lasers aimed for his backside. In the blink of an optic, this blue casette pops up into the form of Eject! Combat: F-16 Falcon misses Jetfire with her Laser attack! Rampage has also come to Onslaught's aid but only because he had nothing else to do at home. He flies through the air in his robot mode, soaring above the scene of the crime (the crime being Onslaught getting izzowned by Grimlock and Jetfire). "Hey Auto-butts!" he shouts, hands cupped around where his mouth would be if he had one. "You best bet you're in for it now, haw haw haw!" *BONK!* Onslaught's strike hits Grim right in the noggin. "Hn! Me Grimlock needed that." he rumbles- and then he's back to his murderous self! He growls- and then, fast as a striking snake, he draws his mighty energo sword and presses an attack, aiming to carve something important out of Onslaught! He should know better than to fight Grimlock in close quarters, anyway. Combat: Grimlock sets his defense level to Aggressive. Combat: Grimlock misses Onslaught with his Energo Sword attack! Foxfire comes running into the barren wastes, like a knight's steed heading into battle. Eject is likely on his back, and given that the other tape is essentially his brother, he doesn't mind giving him a lift. After all, what are quadrupeds for? The Air Guardian was ready for the possibility of more Decepticons and jumps away from the laser shots fired from Harrow. Jetfire transforms, immediately taking to the sky flying towards the seeker. As the transformation is completed, Jetfire's engines open with a roar and blue flash of power. Taking an aggressive angle on the F-16, the super space fighter opens fire on the newly arriving Decepticon. Jetfire transforms into his Super Veritech Fighter mode. Combat: Jetfire sets his defense level to Aggressive. Combat: Super Veritech Fighter 's Particle-Beam Cannons attack aimed for F-16 Falcon backfires! Combat: Super Veritech Fighter strikes himself with his Particle-Beam Cannons attack! -4 - It's the greatest, rootin-tootin' tag team this side of the Barren Wastelands. "Hi-ho silver and all that stuff!! It's time to put the WWF Tag Team Belts on the line!!" Withdrawing his gold-plated blaster from subspace, the tiny Autobot kicks his imaginary spurs for dramatic effect. "You gotta deal with Macho Man and the Hulkster! We're gonna run wild all over you!" Spotting the form of Rampage in the sky, the casette takes aim and lets out a low level blast from his weapon. "It's time to light the fire and kick the tires! Game on!!" Onslaught sidesteps from Grimlock's energy sword, rifle still in hand. He fires another non-chalant shot of the stun rifle at a low setting as the Dinobot presents an opening with his melee miss. *thoom* Combat: Onslaught misses Grimlock with his Stay Down! attack! -3 Combat: Eject sets his defense level to Guarded. Combat: Eject strikes Rampage with his Gold-Plated Blaster (Disruptor) attack! *voom!* *spang!* Grimlock swings his sword around with a suspiciously Lucas-like sound effect, blocking Onslaught's blast! "Grr! GET OVER HERE SO ME GRIMLOCK CAN CRUSH!" And Grimlock forgoes sword and laser for teeth and claw! (And fire breath). He transforms with practiced ease- and then he snaps those jaws of his again- attempting to CRUNCH down on any important part of Onslaught he can get! With a grunt and a growl, Grimlock changes into a robot T-rex! Watch out . Combat: Robot T-Rex! strikes Onslaught with his Dino Crush attack! -5 Combat: You took 11 damage. Rampage crosses his arms and hovers above the scene, looking totally badass. Damn, is he cool. Look at him up there, all broody and stoic. No one DARES mess with Rampage! "BLARG! WHO DARES MESS WITH RAMPAGE!?" the Predacon hollers as laserfire pings off his armor. He brings a hand up to his forehead, shielding his optics from the sun as his gaze darts around in a desperate search for his assailant. "YOU!" Rampage points a finger at the cowboy cassette. "You and your dog are DEAD! You hear me? DEAD!" Rampage pulls his lightning rifle out and levels it at the duo. "DEAAAADDD!" He fires! Combat: Rampage sets his defense level to Fearless. Combat: Rampage strikes Eject with his Kapew! (Laser) attack! F-16 Falcon /really/ didn't expect Jetfire to abandon his target and go after her. "...WAHH!" She banks sharply and climbs to shake him, angling vertical just in time to see poor Jetfire's cannons backfire. "Hah... hahaa... HAHAHA! Very nice!" Twirling back around, she aims a few shots at Jetfire's thrusts. "Aren't you Lady Fusillade's crush?" Combat: F-16 Falcon strikes Super Veritech Fighter with her Disruptor attack! "Who are you calling a dog?!" Foxfire demands as he skids to a stop. Rampage's rifle fire goes straight over his head toward Eject, and that only draws the vulpine's ire. "HEY! No one attacks my brother like that!" His optics flare. "Okay, bro, time to dismount!" He bucks slightly, which he's seen horses do, and then, from his optics, a pair of lasers fire, straight toward the Predacon. Combat: Foxfire strikes Rampage with his Optic Lasers (Laser) attack! As soon as power is flushed into his particle beam system, Jetfire knows something is wrong. And then the power blasts back into his own system. Energon sparks off the white armor of the fighter jet... almost causing it to glow. While trying to adjust his own systems to avoid further damage, Jetfire can take no action to avoid getting hit by Harrow's blasts. White armor breaks off as the blasts hit the already damaged fighter. Still, Jetfire isn't one to give up the fight. He banks hard and slams on the air brakes before pulling up hard to re-engage Harrow while giving himself a better position defensively. He emits over the open radio, <> With that, Jetfire adds to his reply as a missile drops off the quad pack and its solid booster fuel ignites. Combat: Jetfire sets his defense level to Guarded. Combat: Super Veritech Fighter misses F-16 Falcon with his Armor-Piercing Missiles attack! Onslaught is humbled at the strength of the T-Rex's jaws. He had raised an arm to shield himself... bad move. *CRUNCH* "Waaaugh!" The Combaticon commander sinks to his knees, his stun rifle falling to the wayside. "Decepticons!" He growls. "Get this thing off of me. Now!" Onslaught couldn't afford to lose an arm so early in the fray. "NOW!" Combat: Onslaught inspires F-16 Falcon and Rampage with patriotic and lofty words! - And down goes Frazi...Eject! The girth of Rampage's beam blast is nearly the size of the casette. This doesn't work too well for the confident cowboy as he gets completely bucked off Foxfire with a loud *FFFRRIIITZZZ* of metal sparking. "Hey! Who turned out the lights?!? I'm down, but not out of it. I got my shoulder of the mat, see!! I didn't hear a three count!" Using his partner's backside as a spring board, the Autobot leaps from Foxfire into the air at the menacing Rampage. Extending a small boot into the air, Eject raises his arms in exclamation, "Take some of this sweet chin music! You've got nothing on Andre the Giant!" Combat: Eject sets his defense level to Aggressive. Combat: Eject strikes Rampage with his Sweet Chin Music (Kick) attack! Rampage says, "Woah, wait, you want us to tango with the big dinosaur?" Harrow says, "Err..." Onslaught says, "*CRUNCH* WAAAaaaaugh!" Sweep Commander! Thrust says, "You guys are having a dance off and I was not invited?!" The Brawl says, "Don't be scardy kitty Rampage. Brawl beat Grimlock face yesterday, well sorta." Rampage says, "I..I aint no scardy kitty! I'm just..I'm just unsure." Robot T-Rex! grins. Admittedly, with choppers like his, grinning is pretty much Grimlock's default expression. And thus, Grimlock keeps his teeth in place- he allows Onslaught a few moments to bask in the unpleasantness before Grimlock sets about...well, making it even more unpleasant. And thus, Grimlock starts shaking his head from side to side like a dog with a rag doll! Only, y'know. With more metal and screaming. Combat: Robot T-Rex! strikes Onslaught with his SHAKESHAKESHAKE. (Kick) attack! Combat: You took 13 damage. Catechism says, "The trick with Grimlock is not to step onto any red Xs." Sweep Commander! Thrust says, "Decepticons, call me if you need me. I'm only in the ICQ Officers Hall. I'm hanging with my SWEEPS. Get it?!" The Brawl says, "No." Sweep Commander! Thrust sniffles. "Haw haw haw! Look at 'im fall down!" Rampage chortles, pointing at Eject. He gets eye lasored by Foxfire and stumbles back (which is weird since he's in the air). "Argh! Back off, pup! You're out of your league!" Then he gets kicked in the face which is actually really shocking (again, since he's in the air). "W-woah! I didn't know the cassette bots could fly! Holy crap! You guys must be stealing our superior flying technology! I must MURDER YOU so no more secrets will get out!" Rampage brings his rifle out again and aims it at Eject, finger on the trigger... ..when Onslaught yells at him. The tiger robot snorts and pivots to point the rifle at Grimlock. "I guess this is more important. HEY, GRIMLOSER! Take a bite outta this!" The Brawl says, "Wait, isn't Thrust dead? Who are you, him twin?" Combat: Rampage strikes Robot T-Rex! with his Lightning Rifle attack! "Aww, that's adorable, what a-OH-SWEET-UNICRON!" Harrow yelps as those killer missiles streak towards her. She wingrocks at the very last nano and avoids being blown to the Pits. Only just! Onslaught's orders pull her away from Jetfire to circle above Grimlock. Very warily. Onslaught is being ravaged like a chew toy. She transforms midair and lingers a good distance away, whipping out her pistol to fire an icy beam. The dark blue F-16 Falcon Harrow transforms into her robot mode with a swift shift of components. Combat: Harrow's Ice Pistol attack on Robot T-Rex! goes wild! Combat: Harrow strikes herself with her Ice Pistol attack! Combat: That attack has temporarily impaired Harrow's Agility. (Crippled) Sweep Commander! Thrust says, "I'm the moron colored Sweep. Dirge is the dead one. I hear that he likes hanging out with the dead bodies of Decepticons and doing strange things with them." Onslaught says, "Harrow, you fool! Must I do everything myself!? *transformation*" Octane says, "What's goin on?!" Harrow curses and curses. " The Brawl says, "No, him Thrust got all killed by plant thing. Brawl there, Brawl saw!" Foxfire tries something with a bit more bite. His hip compartments open, revealing three pairs of mini-rockets. One of the pairs launches and speed toward Rampage. And no, Foxfire doesn't mind being launched off of. "Eat this, you overgrown house cat!" Combat: Foxfire strikes Rampage with his Rocket Pods attack! Sweep Commander! Thrust says, "There is a legend about a SEEKER who is founded be to dumb or something of that nature to be die. And that LEGEND IS ME!" Onslaught receives the support of his troops, though he laments at Harrow's foolishness. The beast is relentless, teeth sunk into his gauntlets. It appears Onslaught must do everything himself. The Combaticon leader transforms, shifting shape to throw the Dinobot off. *ee-oh-eh...THUD* Onslaught lands in battlestation mode, turrets whirring to life. "Eat this!" The pillbox spews forth an unforgiving barrage of lasers towards Grimlock, their intensity shaking the foundations of the mobile artillery base. Onslaught transforms into Battlestation mode! Combat: Onslaught sets his defense level to Fearless. Octane says, "Thrust, you are a legend?!" Combat: Battlestation strikes Robot T-Rex! with his Laser Batteries attack! Oh, the irony. As soon as Harrow's Ice Pistol backfires and freezes the seeker, Jetfire can feel some sympathy towards her. He's been there... done that. While he'd normally take this opportunity to send Harrow back to the Decepticon repair bay, Jetfire knows he could use some repairs of his own. Landing on the ground as he transforms, Jetfire begins to do some repairs to himself... quickly bypassing damaged power conduits and bringing damaged systems back online through some jury-rigging. Sweep Commander! Thrust says, "I conquered the Sweeps. Scourge is not around after I defeated him in combat." Super Veritech Fighter transforms into his Jetfire mode. Combat: Jetfire quickly patches up some of his minor injuries. The sound of Comcast nearly choking on his energon can be heard on channel. Sweep Commander! Thrust says, "I slew a planet monster as well. Octane, I am living proof that one day, the lowest scum of the universe will surpass the expectations. All Scourge did to prepare himself against me was play some stupid game called HALO. Hah. Where is he now?" Octane says, "Oooooh a planet monster!@" - As his tiny, but might boot connects with Rampage's chin, Eject makes his landing, taking a bow to the imaginary wrestling fans. "Thank you!! Thank you!! That's right everyone, boo the bad guys!!" Watching Foxfire unleash his arsenal of mini-missiles, the casette cheers on his friend, "That's the right stuff Macho Man! Tell him to SNAP IT TO A SLIM JIM!!" Taking another running start, Eject jumps back onto his partner. In an instant he withdraws his blaster from subspace. "Alright Macho! Follow that bad guy! He's gotta deal with the Hulkster now!" For those that care, a tiny engraving has been etched into Eject's gold-plated blaster. It reads, 'The Hulkster' ...go figure. *PEW* *PEW* The Brawl says, "Hey, it more like eggthing. Not planut!" Robot T-Rex! gets a hail of laser fire- but he is not to be stopped! "GRAGRH!" And then he's struck by Rampage's electic blast...which makes him even MADDER. "ME GRIMLOCK CRUSH YOU ALL!" he declares- and sets about doing just that! First thing's first, he stomps forward- his path carrying him OVER Onslaught's pillbox form- and he tromps towards Rampage- and his jaws open wide as he attempts to put the jaws into Rampage next! *CHOMP!* Combat: Eject strikes Rampage with his The Hulkster (Laser) attack! Combat: Robot T-Rex! strikes Battlestation with his Dino Rampage Area attack! Combat: You took 12 damage. Combat: Robot T-Rex! 's attack has damaged your Agility! Combat: Robot T-Rex! strikes Rampage with his Dino Rampage Area attack! Harrow's pistol malfunctions at the worst of times, as the beam lances backwards through the barrel and freezes up the Seeker's joints. She lingers in the air, motioness for a few moments before the the effect wears away. She then curses and screams and throws a midair fit, before diving after Grimlock, her blade unspaced to make a swipe at dino's robo-spine. Combat: Harrow misses Robot T-Rex! with her Vibro-Scalpel attack! Sweep Commander! Thrust whistles, "These hoverwings are made for hovering, and that's just what they'll do! One of these days these hoverwings are gonna hover all over you!" Harrow says, "..." Sweep Commander! Thrust says, "That's right." Rampage gets lasered by Eject again but just shrugs it off with a laugh. "Haw haw! Your puny Autobot weapons are useless against me!" Foxfire's rockets have the same response although they show more damage. Rampage flexes his arms and makes a show of kissing his biceps, "No Autobot can defeat a mighty Predacon like me!" Then from outta nowhere, Grimlock chomps down on his body. Comical spurts of oil shoot out from the large puncture wounds and Rampage shrieks in pain. "AAAAAGH! OHMYGOD! OHMYGOD! FFFFF-" Rampage squirms around in Grimlock's grasp but that only worsens his wounds. "No fair! NO FAIR! USING DINOBOTS IS CHEATING! IT'S CHEATING, I TELL YOU!" Not one to die without getting some sort of retribution, Rampage pulls out his sword and swings it wildly at the Dinobot's face. Combat: Rampage misses Robot T-Rex! with his Thermo-Sword attack! Battlestation is trampled beneath the mighty Grimlock's dinosaur heals, imprints of three massive toes left throughout his battlestation armor. "Argh... Brute!" But Grimlock's heart and willpower and matched with Onslaught's own tenacity and pride. *pew-pew-pew-pew* The turrets remain vigilant in tracing the the Dinobot's displacement and chasing him with a hail of lasers, decimating all in the barrage's path. Combat: Battlestation strikes Robot T-Rex! with his Laser Batteries attack! Rampage says, "HELP! Get this monster off of me!" While Grimlock might have some incredible stamina, Jetfire knows he's taking a beating from a lot of different targets. The Air Guardian looks over Grimlock for a short period of time and then does what he thinks is best. He immediately begins to spray all the combatants near Grimlock. He realizes he's going to hit the Dinobot Commander, but he knows he's going to heavily damage the Decepticons in the areas as well... besides, he's the one who has to do the repairs to Grimlock at the end of the battle anyways, right? Rampage says, "My life! It's flashing before my eyes!" Onslaught says, "Stop whining..." The Brawl says, "What you see?" Rampage says, "I see...I see.." Rampage says, "I see a large television.." Rampage says, "Yes..and it's playing every Queen video in HD.." Rampage says, "Is this what it's like to die?" Foxfire watches Rampage for a moment, then looks to Eject. "He's ignoring us," he states matter-of-factly. "Oh well --take advantage of what ya got, right?" From his mouth he breathes forth a stream of flames, the firelight reflecting on the front of his platinum body. "Let's heat things up a little!" Combat: Foxfire misses Rampage with his Fox Fire attack! Combat: Jetfire strikes Battlestation with his Particle-Beam Phalanx Area attack! Combat: You took 8 damage. Combat: Jetfire's attack has damaged your Accuracy! Combat: Jetfire strikes Rampage with his Particle-Beam Phalanx Area attack! Combat: Jetfire's Particle-Beam Phalanx attack aimed for Robot T-Rex! backfires! Combat: Jetfire strikes himself with his Particle-Beam Phalanx Area attack! Combat: Jetfire's Particle-Beam Phalanx attack aimed for Harrow backfires! Combat: Jetfire strikes himself with his Particle-Beam Phalanx Area attack! The Brawl says, "Brawl see tv! And it on weird moosetache man moosic video, channel thurty seven." Sweep Commander! Thrust says, "According to Dirge, to die is to feel every molecular particle of your being being diffused over the universe as energy particles ravage into your core. Your optics dim from the outside as they flash with the filaments aglow. Your sensory hardware loses calibration as they overheat. Your vocal speaker unit sparks when it tries to make a single noise; thus rendering you a mute as your silence screams." - "He's ignoring us? How can you ignore the greatest WWF Tag Team of ALL TIME? You've gotta be kiddin' me!! Robot T-Rex! keeps moving, keep rampaging (on Rampage, coincidentally). *GNAR GNAR GNAR...PTOO!* Grimlock spits Rampage out of his mouth- right into the path of a particle beam, apparently! This done, Grimlock narrows his optics a little as he feels something scratch on his armor...that is, Harrow's knife. "Hnnn. Me no think that good idea." he notes- and his optics flare, twin beams of energy lancing out at the foolish femme! Combat: Robot T-Rex! strikes Harrow with his A LAZOR (Disruptor) attack! The Brawl says, "There white lite too right?" Sweep Commander! Thrust says, "That's if your lucky." Sweep Commander! Thrust says, "When I 'died' last week, I was knee deep in poo." Sweep Commander! Thrust says, "You're not your." The Brawl laughs, "Hawahawawa, how that different than when Thrust live!" Sweep Commander! Thrust says, "Great, I'm talking to the yellow boxes again, aren't I?" Sweep Commander! Thrust says, "When Thrust is alive, Galvatron has his orange cannon thingy aimed at my head all the time." - "He's ignoring us? How can you ignore the greatest WWF Tag Team of ALL TIME? You've gotta be kiddin' me!! Stomping about back and forth, Eject pumps his arms as he gets worked up in a fit of Hulkamania Rage™. Even if Rampage is busy getting mangled by Grimlock and fried by Jetfire, the casette will not be ignored when he's in the wrestling ring. Pointing a finger in Rampage's direction, Eject doesn't care that the Decepticon completely ignoring him. This is about pleasing the crowd. The Autobot moves in and winds up a huge and heavy...well, actually puny punch by robot standards. Eject stomps his leg along with the punch for added *UUUMMPH* Battlestation is peppered with blasts from above. He traces the sources to be Jetfire. Sensor reticles lock-on. "So... you /didn't/ forget about me. Lovely, LOVELY! Allow me to return the favor, traitor." The turrets turn skyward, tracing the veritech science jet's path, jolting violently as they concentrate their bursts to beams to keep a straighter path for their target. *thooom-thooom* The lasers illuminate the dark skies. Combat: Eject strikes Rampage with his Hulkamania Punch (Punch) attack! Combat: Battlestation strikes Jetfire with his Laser Batteries attack! Combat: Removing analysis data for Jetfire. Sweep Commander! Thrust says, "He goes all shoutty. He's like 'THRUST! Did you leave the backdoor open again when you let Blot out? Ravage escaped! You have to go find Ravage now! He's probably visiting that blasted Foxfire. You know that Ravage wasn't fixed yet!'" Harrow can only watch as particle beams flare out and... somehow manage to avoid her. She starts laughing about it, far too amused, only to get LAZORED IN THE HEAD. She cartwheels in the air, thrown to the ground, suddenly faced with OH GOD DINOBOT. Thankfully, the effects of Onslaught's ROUSING SPEECH are still ringing in her audials, so she foolishly lunges forward to attempt a slash at his bitty T-rex arms. Combat: Harrow misses Robot T-Rex! with her Slash attack! -2 Rampage is spared the burning pain of Foxfire's blast but isn't as lucky when it comes to the particle beam. He hits the ground with a thud, oil and energon seeping out of his wounds and staining the ground when he's struck by Jetfire's shot. OH, THE HUMANITY! "OH, THE HUMANITY!" Rampage exclaims. No longer being used as Grimlock's chew toy opens the door of opportunity for Rampage and he leaps through it. Literally. He transforms and leaps towards the cassette fox, roaring his mightiest roar. "THIS ISN'T OVER YET! You think I've forgotten about you!?" He's then socked in the face by Eject. "You, I had forgotteb about...BUT NO LONGER!" The tiger braces himself and squares his shoulders. From his gunports rain a hail of bullets. "I HAVE FURY!" Rampage transforms into a robot tiger. Combat: Robot Tiger strikes Eject with his Gun-Ports Area attack! Combat: Robot Tiger strikes Foxfire with his Gun-Ports Area attack! Foxfire winces and takes a step back as he is pelted. "Eject...you okay, bro?" Well, at least they're not being ignored now! He lets loose with another firing of the optic lasers. Combat: Foxfire strikes Robot Tiger with his Optic Lasers (Laser) attack! Thrust has arrived. The Air Guardian just gets slammed by the attack by from Onslaught. The blast from Onslaught's turret slams into Jetfire's body. White armor explodes off the Autobot, his armored faceplate is ripped away from his head and Jetfire falls back from the power of the hit. Jetfire pushes himself back up to his feet and steadies himself slightly. He transmits over his radio as he transforms. As he transforms, green fluid shoots out of his body as his actuators change his mode. The transformation takes longer than normal... and as he finishes, Jetfire takes off... running to Iahex. Jetfire transforms into his Super Veritech Fighter mode. Combat: Super Veritech Fighter begins retreating, outrunning all pursuit. Flying in with his arms crossed is the ALMIGHTY THRUST! "Oh, the Autobutts and the Decepticons are at it again! I wonder who is going to win? Oh, the Autobutts brought out their toy. Heh, ROBO-RAPTOR or whatever his name is." He then notices the Jetfire is present. "Heh, the wanna-be-Seeker. He's so dreamy! I bet he bats his optics at Arcee and she is like 'Oh, you're one of those Flyboys. Can you take me to the moon?" "Will we shut up? We're only here to observe! Not get noticed!" curses Thrust at himself. "Besides, it's your fault for forgetting to bring us something to munch on during the fight!" - Don't worry WWF fans, it's all part of the show. This is the part of the match where the bad guy answers back for a second. With that said, Eject gets flung backward by a spray of hot lead. As the firepower connects, the casette's chest is blackened with Rampage's fury. "Yikess!! Since when did Andre the Giant get so talkative?! All you usually do is just power-slam guys through the mat. You're not following the script!" Dropping down into a three-point stance, Eject charges Rampage with a Hulk Hogan-like shoulder ram. The only problem is that Rampage is about 5 times the size of the tiny casette. Instead the attack looks more like a knee- focused ram. Combat: Eject's Touchdown attack aimed for Robot Tiger backfires! Combat: Eject strikes himself with his Touchdown attack! "HN." And Harrow charges Grimlock- but Grimlock is not impressed! He grabs out with his little claw-arms and halts her progress- all the better for him to shove her backwards...and he soon bellows forth a spout of flame! Lasers, then fire breath. It just gets better and better! Combat: Robot T-Rex! strikes Harrow with his Fire Breath attack! Despite being eye lasered again, Rampage trudges on towards Foxfire. He stops for just a moment to stare at Eject beating himself up before continuing. "Little dog," Rampage growls. "You are nothing compared to me, Rampage! I will use your entrails as a pillow!" The Predacon leaps at Foxfire, paws outstretched and claws poised to tear the platinum fox apart. Combat: Robot Tiger strikes Foxfire with his Mauling attack! Sweep Commander! Thrust says, "Oh Harrow, are you letting the dinosaur try to hurt you? Because you're doing a good job. Rampage-o the Great is doing a fantastic job there. Though I do want to capture Foxfire and take him for long walks and play fetch with him." Rampage says, "I am doing an EXCELLENT job!" Sweep Commander! Thrust says, "That is why I called you RAMPAGE-O THE GREAT." Harrow says, "...Am I seriously fighting this Dinobot solo?" Foxfire bark-yelps as Rampage descends upon him, feeling the tiger's claws digging deep into him. He snarls dangerously and snaps at one of Rampage's paws, though even if the attack is successful it probably won't get the big deline off him. Battlestation growls. Between Jetfire strafing him with a lancing beam of science and Grimlock's gargantuan trampling, Battlestation Onslaught looks worn. The turrets shudder and jerk instead of smooth motions, a bursting shower of sparks as they do so. Klaxxons blare on the station. *WARNING WARNING* "Huh!?" The missile launcher begins to rumble. The entire contraption shaking uncontrollably, writhing electricity arcing about the hull of the large projectile. "What!? No! Malfunction in the launch protocol! I... I can't stop it. I-" The world turns white for Onslaught as the missile emits a shrill screech before exploding right on his back. *KRAKA-THOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM* Combat: Foxfire strikes Robot Tiger with his Bite (Kick) attack! Fleet says, "Try to lead him off a cliff." Fleet says, "Also: don't get hit." Harrow says, "Yes, sir." Fleet says, "Hmm. Also, also: his guns and missiles hurt. A lot. But he can do much worse things up close. Stay far away." Sweep Commander! Thrust says, "Or you can let him eat you and then you burst out from his insides." Combat: Targetting Error: Thrust is not COMBAT-OK Combat: You don't have enough ammo (3) for that attack. Combat: Battlestation strikes himself with his Mushroom Cloud attack! Combat: You took 18 damage. Combat: You are very aware that your life is in danger! - Maybe Hulk isn't what he used to be. Crashing his shoulder into Rampage, Eject gets flung backward by an obvious size differential. "Yoooowww!! That hurt!! No fair!! You're supposed to fake the action Andre! Like we practiced yesterday in the ring! Oh wait, maybe it's because you don't speak English too well...come to think of it, you don't speak too well period." The mini-bot was about to continue when a bright light flashes across his battle visor. Figuring it must be the spotlight in the rafters, Eject shrugs as he raises his gold-plated blaster at the tiger-mech that's mauling his pal. "Leave him alone!!" Onslaught says, "What? No! I can't... I can't stop it-*KRAKATHOOOOO-static*" Combat: Eject misses Robot Tiger with his Electrical Overload Gun attack! Sweep Commander! Thrust says, "Good show, Onslaught! Bravo! Bravo." "Aieee!" Harrow gets shoved onto her wings as a blast of flames engulfs her frame, melting paint and warping metal. She shrieks and rolls to scramble away... only to be met with Onslaught's explosion. Quite on fire, Harrow's had enough of this fight, so she springs into her jet mode and darts off. Perhaps she'd come back to check on Onslaught when he was finished smoldering. Harrow twists and folds into her F-16 Falcon mode. Combat: F-16 Falcon begins retreating, outrunning all pursuit. Thrust watches the fight with amazement. "Rampage is owning the tapes. Grimlock is eating Harrow. I guess I will never a chance to take her out some special. And Onslaught is owning Onslaught. I am so glad I didn't enter this match up. Isn't that right?" Thrust imagines Rampage saying something malicious and then Thrust snorts. "You're just jealous because I have the JAZZ HANDS." Robot T-Rex! nods approvingly as Harrow topples over and starts to flee. "One down." he grunts- Grimlock turns- only to catch sight of Onslaught exploding himself. "...Two down." he grunts- and, finally, he sets his optics on Rampage- who seems to be giving a pair of mere tapes quite a bit of trouble! "HEY." Grimlock says- and he trundles over, swinging his tail around at the Predacon! "Me Grimlock think you losing!" Combat: Robot T-Rex! strikes Robot Tiger with his TAIL SWING! (Kick) attack! Combat: Robot Tiger falls to the ground, unconscious. Robot T-Rex! ooos. "THREE DOWN!" "BLEED! BLEED BLOOD FOR RAMPAGE TO DRINK!" the Predacon bellows, claws digging deep into Foxfire's pretty armor. Then BADABING BADABOOM! Onslaught literally EXPLODES and the bright light blinds Rampage but for just a moment, causing him to release his hold on the fox and step back. It's then that he realizes he's been bit. Oh, that's no good. "FOOL! I WILL CRUSH YOU!" He lifts a paw and- BAM! Rampage is sent flying in the opposite direction after getting smacked with Grimlock's massive tail. A tree or rock or something eventually stops him and he lands on the ground in a bleeding, crumpled mess. +POT Harrow is now observing. Thrust scratches his head. His weapon systems begin to hum as he uses them to track the components on the battlefield. "Poor, poor Rampage. Now there goes Preadking for a couple days!" - Running over to Foxfire, Eject tries to prop his friend up into shape, "Snap out of if Foxfire! Don't head for the tunnel!! Head back towards us!!" Turning to see Grimlock's huge tail slay Rampage, the casette raises his fists, "Alright!! We got Yokozuna on our team!! Sweeet!!" Initializing his internal casette-audio system, Eject starts to blare "I Am A Real American" over his tiny speakers. "Alright!! We won! Ring the bell!!" Rising to his feet, the casette leaps around the imaginiary ring, hoisting up his imaginary belt. "WWF Tag Team Champs baby!!" Battlestation is gone. Just gone. There is charred black earth where once a battlestation stood. The only testament to his presence is the rolling jet black smoke that spews out from the smouldering crater the blast left. Onslaught's parts litter the peripheral. Is this the last of the Combaticon gestalt leader? Not likely. Harrow says, "Onslaught exploded, just FYI." Foxfire's optics dim briefly, giving the impression that he's blinking. "Eject, bud, I'm okay, really." He watches as Rampage falls, and blinks again. "Wow. Thanks, Grimlock." He is, of course, a little bit stunned. The Brawl says, "Pick him up, Onslaught portant!" Harrow says, "YOU pick him up!" The Brawl says, "Tremble's femmefriend stop shouting! Rampage, make her stop shouting." Harrow says, "Rampage is down too, dolt." Sweep Commander! Thrust says, "Well, Brawl, they can refit me into being a replacement for Onslaught!" Harrow goes home. Harrow has left. Thrust grins and hovers away. He knows he has no way to carry back the remains of the Decepticons here. The Brawl says, "Ugh. As bad as him Onslaught is, Brawl keep him. Thrust worse." Autobot Message: 3/199 Posted Author Me Grimlock so great! Tue Dec 01 Grimlock ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ *Blip! It's Grimlock!* "So him Jet-fire find septi-cons in SOUTH POLE. Of Cybertron. Not Earth. So us go vesti-gate! Me Grimlock find him Onslaught and some jet-guy- n' him Onslaught firing off missiles n' stuff. Then MORE septi-cons showed up- him Rampage n' ANOTHER jet-guy. Uh, jet-girl. Whatevers. And US rein-forced by, uh...him Eject n' him Foxfire." "It BIG FIGHT! Him Jetfire 'splode himself, though. Me Grimlock think him need get him optics checked. So him Jetfire run 'way 'cuz him big wussy, but me Grimlock WIN ANYWAY. Me Grimlock make jet-gurl run 'way, and then me knock out him Preddy-con, and then him Onslaught 'sploded HIMSELF, 'cuz him even dumber than him Jetfire! Haw haw haw!" "So, uh. That am report. Me Grimlock still great." *Blip!* Decepticon Message: 2/157 Posted Author Re: Onslaught Tue Dec 01 Onslaught ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ Backbone appears from the Darkmount Workshop. "Earlier some Seeker brought in a large charred heap of semi-conscious scrap to me. Appears to be Commander Onslaught. I'm doing what I can, but this foo's /completely/ slagged-tastic! I'm better off just placing the poor bast'd in hibernation, buildin' an' repairin' from core out, and rebooting 'im. Should be back on his feet in couple o' days or so. Backbone out."